Fishy
by Bluemoon4Sphinx
Summary: While comtemplating Ansem's ranting, Ienzo discovers something...odd in the water. ZexionX?
1. Chapter 1

**Amanda: This story, like _Fears of Blue_, also came randomly. I've began asking my friends to say random words to give me inspiration. This word was 'fish'.**

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own this, but neither do you. XD

* * *

_**Chapter 1**: Intro/Incessant Ranting_

_Ienzo's POV_

Do you know what's _really_ annoying? Hearing the words 'hearts' and 'darkness' being drummed in your head day after day after day. Do you know what's even more annoying? It's when you hear them in the exact same lectures _every single day_. I should know. When you're so used to the same conversations, the same _routine_ every day, when something exciting _finally_ happens, all hell brakes loose. Problem is, when the cause of the chaos is gone, you miss it terribly. I should know.

_3 Months Earlier_

Ansem.will.not.shut up.

"Now, remember: these creatures originated from the darkness, and they seem to be after human hearts, so you must be careful when working with them. They may attempt to take your hearts, so you must make sure you keep your hearts from the darkness."

Ugh. I really don't know how much longer I can sit through this crap _and_ retain my sanity. As much as I respect my mentor, he just talks _way_ too much.

"-so observe from a distance tomorrow. Any questions?"

"…" Ansem looked a bit disappointed when not a single hand went up. Humph, he must have wanted to talk more. Figures. He sighed.

"Well then… the information I have collected is in the folder over there." He gestured to the large bookcase which was empty except for a single folder, "…you are dismissed." There was a small roar of squeaking chairs, and the room was left with only Ansem and a bookcase with one less folder. Not that I'd be reading it.

* * *

I'm starting to think the only place I can really calm down is the beach. It is a small, unknown area of Hallow Bastion, so it is very peaceful… especially since there is no even to bug me and no Ansem to lecture me. I ran a few fingers through the water and sighed. Ansem's incessant ranting makes sense, but quite frankly, I am _really_ sick of hearing it.

_Splash_.

My head shot up. I looked around, spotted a small ripple in the water, and chuckled to my self. What am I so worried about? It was probably just a fish. I'm a little jumpy when it's quiet, but that's-

_Splash_.

My head shot up again, only to catch a glimpse of a _huge_ fish tail and a pair of eyes.

_Human_ eyes.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" I stared bewildered at the rippling water, and when nothing else happened, I shook my head.

"Maybe all the salt is getting to me…" I muttered quietly. "I need to lie down…" I whispered to myself, getting up and heading back to the base. At the time, I was completely unaware of the wide, curious, cerulean eyes watching me leave.

_To be continued_…

* * *

**Amanda: Ohh…. BIG fishy!!!!! XD It was a bit short, but it was really fun to write. I will try to update with a longer chapter soon, but don't get your hopes up. Review and I will love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanda: This chapter's a bit different from the first one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, and that's about it.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **You Can't Quiz Me_

_Ienzo's POV_

Not only are Ansem's lectures long; his reports are too. I've been assigned to read reports one and two, which I simply too long. '_Many years of hard work has come to fruition; this world that I govern has become a paradise, aptly named the "Radiant Garden". Flowers bloom with a fragrant aroma, raised by the pure water which brings forth life. The people pass their days with smiling faces full of hope. But wherever there is light, doubtless there is darkness lurking. As I have written in my recent report, I must decipher the mystery behind "the darkness in human hearts" to protect this paradise. Firstly, I will carry out experiments to seek out the depths of the human heart.' _Snort. No one cares about how strong the flowers smell. Anyways, I'm only half concentrating on this crap as I think about the strange creature in the water. It could have just been a really big fish, but those eyes…

I have to know. I get up and start to leave, when in the door way appear a very unwelcome face.

"And where, may I ask, are you going, slacker?" Even: a know-it-all in every sense of the words. Gods know I'm more observant than him, but he likes to think he's a genius.

"I'm _going_ out, Even." I growled and tried to push past him, only to have him block my way. _Again_.

"Are you not supposed to be reading the first reports? I need them next, you know."

"You can have them. I'm done with them." I hissed, shoving them into his hands. He smirked.

"Oh _really_?" he still refused to move. "Them tell me: Which was the only original 'Ansem Report' that Master Ansem really wrote?"

"You can't quiz me." I growled. He grinned wider.

"So you didn't read them." I glared.

"Go eat something poisonous." I pushed past him, and I stomped down the hall to leave.

"Poisonous? But I was saving that for _you_!" He yelled after me, but I was already gone.

Bastard.

* * *

I'm sitting on the dock scanning the water for any sign of that thing that was in the water yesterday. After a few minutes with no luck, I sit back on my legs and frown. It's starting to look like I'll never find out what-

Splash!

Yes! I scoot over to the side I heard the splash from and stare into the water. I see a ripple and… and… _and there's something on my hand_. I jump about five feet in the air and I hear a shriek of pain to my left. I calm down after a moment and slowly look over to see the source of the scream. Leaning on the dock is a shirtless blond boy holding his nose, a look of pain on his face. Realization hit me: He'd been _sniffing_ my _hand_. Now this kind of freaked me out, so I decided to ask him about it.

"Hey you!" I yelled at him. His head shot up and his eyes went wide.

"Eep!" He squeaked in surprise and swam under the dock. Erm, wrong approach.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" I asked no longer concerned with his hand-sniffing. I probably didn't want to know, anyways. He cautiously crept (or swam, as the case may be) from under the dock.

"I'm 'kay." He answered embarrassedly, rubbing his injured nose. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Um, sorry about that. My name's Ienzo." I muttered apologetically, offering a hand to the embarrassed swimmer.

"I'm Myde." He said, looking quite a bit happier as a large grin spread across his face. He took my hand and- Eep! I drew my hand back quickly.

"You're freezing! Is the water that cold?!" I yelled, shocked at the coldness of the boy's skin.

"Yeah, it is." He answered. Strangely enough, he wasn't shivering.

"Why don't you get out?" I asked, now confused.

"I can't." He said sadly.

"Why not?" He sighed, and raised his lower body from the water. I was expecting an injured leg or a twisted ankle, but what I saw was much more shocking.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, jumping back as I stared at the aqua scaled fin he owned instead of legs. He just stared at me with sad, cerulean eyes.

"Yeah, there's that."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Amanda: This was overly expected. Oh well. Even is introduced as the antagonist! Yay antagonist! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanda: This chappie goes extraordinarily slow, but I like congratulating myself whenever a chappie is longer than the last. Yay, me! **

**Disclaimer: **Do you see an ownership sticker? No? Didn't think so.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **It's Deep Enough_

_Ienzo's POV_

I feel…light headed. I sit up, and wonder why I was laying down in the first place.

"You fainted." Came a soft, concerned voice to my left. I glanced over, met cerulean eyes, and groaned, lying down on the dock again. Myde stared at me, without a word. I sighed, banging my head against the dock. I closed my eyes.

"So," I began slowly, "You're… a mermaid?" He shrugged.

"Mer_man_, more or less." He chuckled, swishing his colorful fin. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him, a couple droplets of water landing on my face.

"Why were you sniffing my hand?" I asked, and he gave me a blank stare for a moment, and then blushed heavily.

"Oh, that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He seemed to do that a lot. Hm, must be a habit. "Well, I've never seen a real human before."

"So you _sniffed _my _hand._" I ask incredulously. He pouted. Oh, that's mature.

"I wanted to know what you smelled like!" …?

"Well, what did I smell like?"

"I didn't get a whiff."

"…"

"…can I?"

"…I guess." Sigh. A few shy sniffs follow. He then lays his head on his arms, looking content.

"…well?"

"Salt." …?!

"…salt?"

"Sea salt." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and then I noticed his hands. I grabbed one of them to examine them more closely, only to find many things I hadn't noticed before. They were slightly scaled on top and his finger nails were longer and sharper then normal people's.

"Webbed…" I muttered with a last glance. "Why didn't I notice that before?"

"Maybe you were too distracted by my pretty face?" he asked, grinning and striking a pose. I gave him a look and he laughed.

"Just kidding!" He giggled, "It's just something my sister said once. It made _me_ laugh."

"Oh." I muttered. Wait… "Sister?"

"Yeah, my sister Arleen." I shot up.

"There are more of you down there?!"

"Of course there are!" He crossed his arms and frowned. "You didn't think I lived by myself did you?"

"Yes, actually." I frowned, and when Myde noticed, he slowly grinned.

"Oh, I get it." He giggled. "You're disappointed that you didn't discover some rare breed of mythical creature." Humph. "Ha! That's it, isn't it?!" He fell into a giggle fit. When he calmed down, I spoke.

"How many are there?"

"Huh?"

"How many other Mer-people?"

"Thousands."

"_Thousands_?!" I squeaked. It had shocked me that there could be even one unnoticed Mer-person in that speck of sea, but that… that was just unreal. I voiced my thoughts. "This place isn't big enough for an entire civilization!"

"No, it's not big enough. But it's deep enough." He informed me, glancing off into the water. I crawled over to the edge of the dock and peered downward. I couldn't see anything.

"How can you see down there? The water's so murky…" I asked. He shrugged lightly.

"I don't know. I guess my eyes are just used to it by now."

"…so…what do you do for fun down there?"

"Play music." Silence. How, exactly, do you go about playing music under water? "…What?"

"Nothing. It just seems like the stuff you're doing now I'll be able to do one hundred years from now." Blink. "…I feel inferior."

"You shouldn't feel bad. You know, I can't even walk." He raised his fin and laughed a little. "No feet." I stared at him and all his fishy-ness and chuckled lightly. I held my head in my hands and stared out at the small sea.

"This is crazy." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Hmm?" He said, perking up when the small silence was broken.

"I'm friends with a merma-_man_." I corrected myself in my explanation. I'm so clever. He looked taken aback.

"We're _friends_?" I blinked, considering my own un-thought-out words.

"…Y-yeah, I guess we are."

* * *

My words that day had been an instant reaction, but, none-the-less, true. After that we became fast friends (the first true friend I had had since one of Ansem's apprentices), though it was a strange friendship. I'd go down to the docks every other day; he'd be there within minutes. I don't know how he knew I was there; I never went down at the same time. He just_ did_. After we'd both arrived, we'd have Studio-Ghibli-slow conversations, and sometimes, if he was comfortable enough, he'd let me ask questions about his fish-like limbs. They fascinated me. _He_ fascinated me. He tended to avoid those kinds of questions. I don't blame him, though. It must be weird being studied like an animal.

Still, the more time I spent with him, the stranger he seemed… besides the obvious. He was usually perky and happy, but when he wasn't, he had mood swings like a girl on PMS. Besides that, he bragged about his musical genius, but he refused to show any of it. Then, there was his _hair_. He had the oddest hair style in the world; his hair seemed to stick outwards in all angles. It was _weird_. The strangest thing of all seemed to be the odd feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when I was around him. Now _that_ was weird.

* * *

I am returning from a visit with Myde; he seemed oddly happy today. He kept smiling at me funny. It was weird. Funny thing is, I-

"Hey!" Aw, damn. I'm almost back to my room when I hear a sickly sweet voice. I turn my head to see- you guessed it- Even. He's blocking my door. I step right; he steps right. I step left; he steps left, grinning. I sigh exasperatedly.

"What do you want, Even?" I hissed. He just smiled.

"Why, Little Izy!" Damn that name! "Don't you know?" He giggled. "Master Ansem wants to see you!"

_Crap_.

* * *

**Amanda: As much as I love Studio Ghibli movies (Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, ect.), they go really slow! XD Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amanda: Sorry it took so long to update. I actually had this done a long time ago, but I went to New York, then I went to Florida, and I never had a chance to post this between the trips! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer:** This ain't mine, fools.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **A Little Bit Wiser_

_Ienzo's POV_

"Ienzo, I'm a bit worried about you." Ansem stared at me with a concerned expression.

"How so, sir?" I asked wearily, knowing full well the reasons for Ansem's distress. I'm sitting in his office; its elaborately decorated, or at least compared to the rest of the base. He sighs.

"From what I've been hearing, you've been shirking your work. Aside from that, you're hardly ever in during the day and when you leave, no one knows where you've gone." He fidgeted. "It's quite unlike you. Is there anything the matter?" Damn you, Even! Damn you to hell!

"No, sir. There's nothing wrong." An instant reaction.

"Are you sure, Ienzo? You're usually the most reliably working apprentice I have. Your recent behavior is a bit…worry-some." You know that look adults give you that makes you tell the truth? Yeah, he's doing that now.

"I'm fine. Really." I said, wincing under the force of 'the look of doom.' He looked as if he were scanning me for a moment, then his eyes softened.

"Well, if you insist." he stood up, and I followed suit. It's really awkward to be the only one sitting down in a room, especially if it's not yours. I try to avoid it. He walked over to my side of the desk and placed his hand on my shoulder in an almost fatherly way. "…But if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, anything at all, I'll be here, ok?" I gave a small smile.

"Yes sir." He smiled and patted my shoulder approvingly.

"Good boy." He beamed before going to sit back at his desk. "You see, Ienzo, I like to think of our organization (A/N: That'd be irony, people) as a family. I'm like the father, and I like to think of you as a son. …Braig is probably the second cousin. Twice removed." He chuckled. "Anyways, if we are to be like a family, we must stick together and help each other in times of need. So if you even need anything…"

"I'll let you know." I finished for him.

"Good. You are dismissed." I nodded, got up, and was almost out the door when Ansem stopped me.

"Wait." I turned.

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor and give the folder the Even? He's been whining about it all evening." He frowned, shaking his head. "I swear, sometimes that man's a thirty-five-year-old child."

"Of course." I snickered and grabbed the folder off the bookcase.

"Goodbye, Ienzo."

"Goodbye, sir." As I was heading out the door, I considered that maybe Ansem the Wise was a bit wiser than he let on.

But just a bit.

* * *

Even was standing in my door way again. Instead of trying to push past him, I just sighed, annoyed.

"Isn't this getting a bit old?" I asked, tapping my foot.

"Oh, Izy, Bugging you never gets old!" I growl.

"What do you want, Even? I don't have time for you right now."

"I _want_ to know where you've been going lately. Everyone's been _so_ worried." He sang sarcastically, throwing a dramatic hand in the air…_dramatically_!

"They can be worried. My personal life is my business, not theirs. And not yours."

"Oh Izy, that burned!" He sighed and flicked his hand back. Suddenly, his face brightened. "I bet I can _guess_!" He giggled. "Were you… in the lab?" I decided to play along.

"No."

"In the library?"

"No."

"In a store?"

"No."

"Eating sea-salt ice cream? Oww, you found Master Ansem's secret stash, didn't you!"

"_No."_

"Darn…At the docks?"

"_N-no_!"

"At someone's house?" Sigh.

"No, Even."

"Well, if you haven't been anywhere, why-…_oh_." He suddenly snickered.

"…What?" He chuckled.

"_Now_ I get it." I panicked.

"W-what? What do you get?" He burst out laughing.

"You're in _love_!"

"_What_?!" He laughed louder.

"Oh, why didn't I see it before? That's why you've been out so much! You've been off to see your little _girlfriend_!"

"I do _not_ have a _girlfriend_!"

"Oh, then you swing the _other_ way! It figures; you _do_ need to get out more!" When it occurred to me what he was talking about, I flushed bright red.

"I do **_not_** have a **_boyfriend_**, either!"

"Don't try to hide it! What else could it be except love?" He giggled, making a kissy face. God, I though this guy was thirty-five, not ten! I then did what I always do in a bad situation: sigh and lie.

"Fine, you caught me. I've been out reading PEOPLE and drinking Vault at my new girlfriend's house." I grabbed the door from him. "Oh, and by the way, here's the folder." I said, throwing it in his face and running in my room, slamming the door. After a moment's thought, I re-opened the door and added, "-And I don't love her. I'm only doing it because she's hot!" I then slammed the door again in the bewildered face of Even.

Love? That's complete nonsense. I'm not in love… and I'm NOT gay.

…Am I?

* * *

That night when I crawled into bed, (after four full hours of reading The Oracle Betrayed A/N: Highly recommended!), I think about my conversation with Myde the day we became…'friends'.

_Flashback_

_"We're **friends**?" I blinked, considering my own un-thought-out words._

_"Y-yeah, I guess we are." He slowly smiled in relief._

_"Oh, good!" He laughed. "I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me…Or, rather, **something**." I stared at him, startled._

_"Why the **hell** would you think that?!" He looked ashamed._

_"Well, my father told me humans and Mer-people hated each other."_

_"Why would he say that?"_

_"Because humans experiment on Mer-people."_

_"Oh." It sounded like something out of one of those black and white Sci-fi newspapers you skim in the check out isles, but then again, here I was sitting on an old dock talking to a merman. Weird. But I suppose it made sense; some people are too curious about the creature to consider the person they may be hurting. That thought gave me a sudden cold shiver. Now that I think about it, if someone besides me had discovered Myde…Something occurred to me then. "Wait… if you thought I was going to experiment on you, why did you show me what you really are?" He giggled softly._

_"Oh, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You looked to sweet." He smiled brightly. I blushed._

_End Flashback_

…Why had I blushed? Sigh. Oh well. With thoughts of the cute (Cute? WTF, mates) blond Mer-person in my head, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Amanda: Again, sorry for the long wait/dodges rotten vegetables/ PLEASE REVIEW! It's what keep's me motivated! (In other words, you review, you get chappies FASTER/wink wink/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amanda: Ok, so this chappie is really long and really random. Please enjoy anyways.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, and anyone who tries to duplicate it will be sued! Thank you:)

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **__Aw, Screw It_

_Ienzo's POV_

I'm floating. I can't breathe, and yet, I can. It's very strange; everything feels cool and comforting around me. It's different. _Very_ different. It doesn't really help that I have no idea where I am, or why I'm here.

I finally muster the courage to open my eyes, and instantly shut them again, gasping and covering my mouth. I'm surrounded by water. _Literally._ I'm underwater, and I can't see land above or bellow me anywhere. …Wait… if I'm underwater, how am I breathing? Am I…_dead_? For some reason, the question brings my attention to my neck. My hand drifts cautiously up the side of my neck, coming upon three long slits. Damn. _Gills._

Worried beyond belief, I slowly glance down at my lower body, and let out a short scream. I was expecting to be part fish, at worst, but _this_… My lower body is that of a squid. A _squid_. I start to panic, but I am interrupted by a long, echoing giggle. I dare to look around to see a giggling blond merman. I swam closer and glared softly at me, but he just smiled.

_"What did you do?"_ I tried to yell at him, but all that came out were high-pitched squeaky sounds. He seemed to know what I was saying anyways and frowned. He pointed to himself and shook his head. After that, he must have said some thing, because he opened his mouth and soft, fluty sounds came out. …Fluty? Is that even a word? (A/n: Well, spell-check SAYS it is…) …I caught the drift of what he was saying, though.

"Wasn't me." I sighed, calming down slightly, anger leaving.

"Well," I started, a low note, "Can you help me?" I muttered, and he gave me a strange, unidentifiable look. Suddenly, fast as a viper, he swam towards me and-… Mmm…_Mmmm…Yummy _fishy

He's kissing me. I can't deny I like the feeling of his lips on mine. A moment later, I feel his warm, wet tongue slip past my lips and tease mine into playing along. After a few seconds of shocked submission, I took over the kiss, wrapping my arms around his waist, fingers brushing the scale of his fin. Something in the back of my mind told me, '_Mine'_.

After a good, long game of tonsil hockey, we broke away, panting and grinning like idiots. He leaned in and nuzzled my neck, whispering words that rang out as clear as day.

"You don't need my help. You're perfect just the way you are." He smiled at me, and then…then…

"I love-." I woke up.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

* * *

"So we've established three things, and need to establish one." I muttered to myself, lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "One, I need more sleep. Two, I have a huge crush on Myde-san. Three, I want to make out with him. Viciously." That thought made me grin stupidly. "How am I going to tell him though?...I need help." I admitted. I've never been much of a romantic. Actually, I've never even had a crush before. Oh no… what if he's _straight_?! _Ohh_, dread much. Oh yeah. I need help. But… who can I go to? Who would understand?...!

* * *

I knocked on the metal door to the gym nervously. Well, it wasn't really a gym, but with all the workout equipment inside, it might as well have been. After a moment, the door opened, revealing a tall, heavily muscled man with red/brown hair. He blinked, and then gave me a small smirk.

"So little man, you finally took me up on my offer? I've always thought you needed to work out." Eleaus said, grinning.

"Um, no, not exactly." I twitched. Eleaus was supposed to be a bit of a gentle giant, but he could still be _very_ intimidating. "Actually, I need your advice." He looked surprised.

"Oh. Alright." He said awkwardly. He looked a bit disappointed. "Come in, then." He muttered, motioning for me to come inside. "Take a seat." He said, closing the door behind me and pointing to a bench next to some weights. I sat immediately. Usually, I avoid being the only person sitting down in a room that isn't mine, but when a tall, strong man (That could easily CRUSH you) tells you to sit, you SIT. He grabbed an energy drink from a mini fridge in the corner then sat down beside me, popping the top. "So," he began, "What kind of problem do you have that you had to come ask me about it?"

"Well," I gulped and he took a swig of his energy drink, - "…howdoyoutellsomeoneyoulikethem?" –and promptly started choking on it. After a moment of coughing and sputtering, Eleaus stared at me incredulously.

"Why in god's name would you ask _me_ something like _that_?!"

"There's no one else I can ask! Dilan hates me, _I_ hate Even, It'd be _really_ awkward to ask Master Ansem, and asking Xehanort about emotional advice is like asking a fish about flying." I sighed.

"Well, what about Braig?" He asked, after a moment's thought. I shrugged in reply.

"What _about_ him? He's Braig." He gave a hearty laugh and ran a hand through his red/brown hair.

"That would be a point!" He laughed. "I'm afraid, though, I really don't know about love and stuff like that."

"Well, damn." I sigh.

"…Why do you want to know, anyways?" He suddenly looked really smug. "Aw, does the little man have a crush? S'bout time!"

"N-no! I just want to know… incase I ever get one!" I sputtered out quickly. Wow… I think that was the weakest excuse I've ever made.

"…I think that was the weakest excuse you've ever made." …! "Anyways, as I said, I'm no good at this, but I'd think the best thing to do would be to just come out and say it. Then kiss them. Out of nowhere." He shrugged. I frowned.

"I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, guess what? I like you!' and kiss him!...He'd probably die of shock." He blinked.

"…That's also a point. Wait a minute…'him'?!"…Super crap! "It's a _guy_?!" He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "So what Even said _is_ true!" That made me pause.

" And what, exactly, did Even say?" I asked gritting my teeth. He slowly stopped laughing to explain.

"Well, after you had your little talk with Master Ansem," Does _everyone_ know about that?! "Even went around telling everyone you swing the other way." So _that's_ why he brought that up! That bastard!

"I'll kill him! _Viciously_!" I hissed, clutching my fists so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Whoa, calm down, Iz! As far as I know, no one had a problem with it. …They had a laugh, but not a problem. Well, except Dilan." I growl.

"Still, he had no right talking about my personal business behind my back. I have a _right_ to be angry!" He twitched nervously. It seems like a habit of his.

"You do that, then. Just don't take it out on me." He chuckled.

"Oh, I won't." I said seriously. "I'll be sure to take it out on _Even_."

"'Fraid you're going to have to wait, then. He's out right now." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Well, Damn." I hope you die a bloody death, Even. I hope you die a bloody death.

* * *

I sat on the dock, nervously tapping my knuckles on the wood. I wasn't sure I wanted to do this, especially since we hadn't known each other for very long. I suppose I was just afraid of rejection. Then again, Myde's too nice to just straight up reject someone, so he'd probably pull out the 'let's still be friends' card. I think I could handle that, as long as I could still look at those beautiful cerulean eyes of his.

After a few more moments of anxious waiting, Myde appeared on the surface. grinning widely.

"Hi, Ienzo!" He chirped happily, resting his arms and chin on the edge of the dock.

"Hello, Myde." I muttered, smiling softly. How is it that I'm the younger one and he's the more innocent?

"…I told my sister about you, and she wants to meet you." He said randomly.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't she care that I'm human?" Wow. I never thought I'd be saying that.

"Nope!" He grinned. "My sister's cool like that. She knows how to keep a secret." He nodded to himself.

"Then I'll have to be sure to meet her sometime." There was silence for a moment, and then I fidgeted.

"…Myde…I…" I…I don't think I can do this… "I…never mind." I whispered, and turned my head away from him, and I could practically feel his eyes on me. After a moment, I turned back to him and grimaced as I realized he could see the sadness in my eyes.

"Ienzo," My name sounded so sweet on his lips… "What the matter?" I gulped; my mouth had gone dry.

"I... had just wanted to tell you something…but…I-it's nothing, really." My cheeks flushed red as he took one of my hands and stared up at me pleadingly.

"Please tell me, Ienzo. Your eyes say you want to, you know." I groaned miserably at how pathetic I must look. A few hours of thinking had turned my crush into an obsession. Or maybe it had always been an obsession, and I just never realized it. I sighed.

"Alright." I murmured. "Myde, the truth is, I…well, I..." I hooked my thumb under his chin, forcing his head up a tiny bit more.

"I-Ienzo?" Myde whimpered, uncertain at my actions.

"I…aw, screw it." And with that, I put my other hand behind his head, and kissed him hard. I stayed like that for a few moments, my fingers tangled in his hair. I think I might have been hurting him, so I took off a bit of the pressure on his lips and moved mine against them gently. Myde never made any moves to stop me, but he didn't kiss back either. Subconsciously, that kind of bothered me, but I was too immersed in the taste of his lips to really care. When air became an issue, I released him and stared at his expression. My heart sank. He looked nothing but shocked. After a moment, he spoke, touching his lips where he had been kissed.

"_What_," he asked slowly, voice shaky, "Was _that_?" I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Myde. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. It's just…I like you. A lot. I hope you can forgive me, And I- mmph." He pressed a clawed finger to my lips, _smiling_.

"Shut up and kiss me again, you silly human." He grinned wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled back, returning to my earlier position and pressing my lips again to his, almost bruisingly.

It was a living dream. And in this dream, it was Myde who sat in shocked submission with a smile on his face. It was me who controlled the kiss, my tongue that teased his to play along, and me who licked and nipped at the small fins behind his ears (these are extremely sensitive to Mer-people). Me who whispered of Myde's perfection. Yes, that was me.

But it was a thirty-five-year-old platinum blond man who saw it all, with a wicked, scheming grin on his face.

* * *

**Amanda: Yes, lots of yaoi. Yay! Please review; it keeps me going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amanda: This story is going to get a little less humorous from now on. Not my choice; this story seems to want to write itself. In the beginning, I had the whole plot worked out, beginning to end. Thing is, after I started writing it, it seem to want to turn away from the original ending completely, and write it's own ending. I listened. To tell you the truth, this story is coming to a close. It is a short story, yes, but it is the first story I've ever written to the point of completion. I hope you peeps still review, god knows I love you all to death. Now, I think I've stalled the writing process long enough. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the KH2 peeps, I'd be rich. I'm broke. Got it memorized? (Sorry, Axel!)

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**__ Arleen_

_Ienzo's POV_

After that, my visits with Myde-san tented to get a bit more… _intimate_. Myde liked me too, (much to my shock and surprise), and things just seemed to get better from there. In the few weeks after a first kissed him, many…_odd_ things happened. For one, Even stopped questioning me and even _talking_ to me altogether. That was _definitely_ a plus. Beside that, I went all the way with Myde (or at least as far as you can go with a merman). Today, however, I'm going to meet Myde's older sister, Arleen.

* * *

I waited for a moment, then Myde surface, and I was half-tackled by the adorable blond Mer-boy. He smiled at me and forced his smooth, cool lips on mine. I kissed back eagerly, nipping at his bottom lip and playing with his ear fins, (touching these is extremely pleasurable to Mer-people), enticing a moan from my little fishy. After a moment, we pulled away from each other.

"Hello, stranger." He grinned, playing with a strand of my hair.

"That's so old." I told him, rolling my eyes and smiling at him. He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. I caught his chin and looked into his eyes, a smug grin on my face. "Hmm," I mused, "I should make fun of you more often. You look so cute, all pouty like that." I purred, giving him another short peck on the lips. He giggled and blushed embarrassedly, pushing me back a little.

"Ienzo, not right now!" I growled playfully, capturing his arms and placing my lips only a few temping inches from his.

"Why not?" I whispered, giving him another short kiss.

"My sister's coming up to meet you today!" I just shrugged and buried my nose in the nape of his neck.

"We have time." I said bluntly, and he laughed, but pushed me away again.

"Seriously, Ienzo! She's going to be here any minute!"

"Too late!" Came a really high-pitched voice that caused both Myde and me to jump out of our skins. Myde twitched violently and looked to the right to see a blonde girl with two long bangs swim out from behind a conveniently placed large rock.

"Arleen!" Myde yelled in surprise. "How long have you been standing -erm- floating there?!"

"Long enough. Man, that" she pointed to our rather awkward position, causing us to scramble back from each other, "-was entertaining."

"Arleen, I can explain-" She put up a hand, and he went silent.

"Don't bother. I don't have a problem with it. Actually, if you weren't my brother, I'd think it was hot." At that moment, I had a theory: Arleen was _really_ weird.

"Really?" Myde asked, sounding uncertain. "I thought you'd be all over protective because of Lu-" I saw something glow in the water, and Myde gave another violent twitch.

"Don't mention him." She hissed. I feel out of the loop; who is 'him'? I took another good look at the anger on Arleen's face. Erm, I'll ask later. After another moment of glaring at Myde, she turned her attention to me. "So," She began, "You're my brother's little boyfriend. I don't blame him; you're kind of cute." I blushed embarrassedly.

"I'm Ienzo." I said, offering a hand. She stared at it indifferently.

"I _know_. You're the only thing my brother's been talking about for the past three weeks."

"Oh." After a moment, she started laughing.

"I'm Arleen." She said, then took my hand and-

"Ouch!" I jumped as a huge shock ran up my arm. She laughed hysterically, but I just stared. That couldn't have been static. "How did you…?" She lifted up her tail and grinned. Well, crap. She's part eel. Myde laughed sheepishly.

"Erm, guess I forgot to warn you about that." I rolled my eyes and looked back to Arleen.

"How did _that_ happen?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. She shrugged.

"Some Mer-people are just born like that. Most Mer-people are born with fish-like traits, but every once in a while a Mer-person will come out as something else. It could be a shark, dolphin, squid," I blushed, "octopus, or anything, really. I just happen to come out eel-y. …I even know this one guy who's part seahorse." I gave a snort of laughter.

"Does he know about the pregnancy thing?"

"Not yet, but I'm not telling him." She suddenly looked up at the sky. "Damn, I'm late! Got to go, peoples. Nice meeting ya'." And with that, she was gone. I blinked.

"What was that all about?" I asked Myde.

"No clue."

"Oh." I pause. "…Myde, who was that you and Arleen were talking about before?" I asked. My curiosity is going to get me killed one day. Myde groaned.

"My sister is going to kill me for telling you this…" He sighed. "My sister used to have a human lover, too."

"What?!"

"Yeah, hard to believe, isn't it? His name was Lumaria. She met him on accident, just as you and I did. He was a poet, and they hit it off right away. My sister has a thing for writers, you see." I nodded. "From what I hear, he was a romantic. _Always_ carried a rose around. I natural smooth-talker. I saw him once; he looked like a pansy." He snickered then he face became serious again. "Anyways, pansy or not, my sister was drop-dead in love with him. It seemed like he loved he too, until…"He sigh. "He started hurting her, in more ways then one." My eyes widened. "At first, it was just yelling. Then he began beating her. It was horrible; she'd come home bruised and bleeding and would refuse to talk about it.

Arleen won't tell me what he did next. All I know is that it was bad. _Really_ bad. Bad enough for her to have to electrocute him." There was a disturbed silence, and then Myde continued. "The shock knocked him out and almost killed him. Arleen was terrified. As much as he hurt her, she somehow still loved him and never _mean_t to hurt him. When he came around, however, he screamed she was a monster and ran away. Arleen was heart broken, but I say good riddance. Coward." There was silence.

"Life is cruel." I said to him after a moment, shaking my head.

"Yeah." I turned to him.

"Myde, you know I'd never hurt you, right?" He blinked.

"Of course!" He looked surprised.

"Alright. Just making sure." I smiled softly, giving him a gentle kiss. "Well, it's about time for _me_ to go too. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting." He smiled. I smiled back.

"See ya'."

"See ya'."

* * *

(OMG! POV change!)

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Myde watched Ienzo leave until he was out of sight. Surely Ienzo was a perfect human, with his kindness and intelligence and beauty. And kissing ability. Myde wondered how he managed to find himself a perfect lover. Myde sighed happily, sinking mostly into the water and leaning up against the side of the dock. Suddenly, Myde felt something press against his nose and mouth, and his eyes widened. He screamed and struggled, but for some reason he was getting…very…sleepy…

After a moment more of struggling, Myde was out. Even pulled him onto the dock, and then stuffed the chloroform rag into his pocket. He bent down and stared at Myde's sleeping form, then giggled hysterically, picking him up and taking him away.

* * *

**Amanda: Oh no!!! Only by reviewing can you find out what is going to happen to sweet little Myde-san. Shall I doom him? Shall I save him?! …You'll never know unless you review! BTW, If anyone knows who Arleen and Lumaria are, I'll give you a cookie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amanda: (PLEASE READ!!!) I'm SO sorry for the wait, my loyal fans. I really am, but this has got to be the damn longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life!!! So, here's the deal – The wrote up the chapter in PENCIL on PAPER (during which I had a short but frustrating bout of writer's block), then I became lazy and didn't want to type it up between the time school let out (June 13) 'till now (July 11), and now that I've begun, I have no idea how long it's going to take me to finish typing. Rest assured, as soon as I'm done typing it up, I'll post it. Hope I don't take too terribly long, but with all my rambling, who knows! XD Remember, I love you guys! Now, enough delaying the inevitable! Time to get going! (BTW…cookies for everyone. You're right; that **_**was**_** too easy.)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, you don't own, let's not own together! XD

* * *

_**Chapter 7: **__Ice-Blue, Cerulean, and Venomous Chartreuse _

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Myde stirred and whimpered as feelings of weakness washed over him. He groaned, his body aching and cramped, and stretched upward. He shrieked and curled inward as something collided with his hand mid-stretch. Something hard and smooth and cold. His hand hit glass.

Suddenly, Myde's fearful cerulean eyes shot open. His breath caught in his throat when he realized he was in the nightmare situation of all Mer-people: He was surrounded by glass on all sides. In a tank. With no hope of escape. If that wasn't bad enough, as Myde peered though the glass, he realized he was in a lab.

There were at least five different counters around the room: stark white and covered in various papers and chemicals. There were test tubes of who-knows-what bubbling up, and some were spilling over onto the counters. Books were scattered everywhere; some open, some closed, some with pages partially ripped out. Myde paled as he noticed a certain drawer standing open; the contents consisted of nothing but knives and scalpels. He moved to scream but realized he had already been screaming for several moments. After a few moments of deep breathing, his screams turned into something intelligible.

"HELP ME!" He screamed to no one, "Someone, anyone, _please_, HELP ME!" With a sudden burst on instinct, he slammed his hand into the glass in front of him. He gave a howl of pain but repeated the action again, tears welling up in his eyes. It didn't matter that now his hand was bleeding, or that no one helpful could hear him screaming his lungs out, or that the glass wasn't breaking; it wouldn't be broken through pure will. He didn't care because he was crying and terrified and he was still screaming.

"Please, help me!"

"Shut up, _shut up_, _**SHUT UP**_!" Came a high pitched voice suddenly, and an annoyed growl followed. After a moment, harsh, buzzing lights flickered on, and an irritated man stepped into view. He was a tall, lanky man with a pair of silver glasses (it looked to Myde as if one of the lenses had broken off…possibly his own doing?) balanced on the rim of his thin nose. His platinum blond hair had a few pieces pulled back, but it was mostly hanging down over his shoulders. He wore a plain white lab coat and an angry, aged scowl on his face. "Are you trying to wake up the whole city?!" … Yes, actually, that was exactly what Myde was trying to do.

"Who are you," Myde sniffed sadly, "and why did you bring me here?!" The man glared Myde in the eyes then moved to the edge of the tank, hissing a reply.

"My name," The man his hand on a lever that Myde hadn't noticed before, "is Even. And I said _shut up_, stupid fish!" He pulled the lever.

Myde screamed.

* * *

Ienzo stared in to the water, confused. Usually, when he went down to the dock, Myde would be at the surface in mere moments. This time he had been waiting on the dock for twenty minutes and Myde still hadn't shown up. It was worrying; had something happened to his Myde-san? Ienzo sighed sadly. Earlier that morning, Ienzo had woken up with a strange, urgent need to see Myde. He'd felt anxious and lonely. He'd wanted to find Myde, hold him, kiss him, and do anything just to make sure he was alright and happy. Now he just felt… scared.

Suddenly, Ienzo heard a splash. His head shot up, hoping to see Myde, only to meet the sea-green eyes of Arleen.

"Ienzo, have you seen Myde?" She sounded panicked. A sense of alarm came over Ienzo.

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Myde's missing. He never came home last night."

* * *

Myde shivered in pain, pearl-like tears rolling down his face. He let himself slide down the back of the tank, painfully bursts of electricity still shooting up his spine. Even's mouth twitched, a grin forming from causing pain to the Mer-boy.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" Even asked slowly, placing his hand back on the lever, ready to pull it again at a moment's notice. Myde nodded frantically, hoping to prevent himself from more pain. Even nodded, satisfied, and then thought for a moment. After a moment of consideration, Even removed his hand from the lever, and Myde let out a sigh of relief. Even turned slightly to face Myde. "Would you like out of that tank?" He asked softly, but his cruel tone never changed.

"Yes!" Myde cried pleadingly, clawing at the glass miserably, "Yes, please let me out!"

"Alright!" Even shouted irritably. "Just stop yelling." Even walked over to one of the many cabinets and from behind it he struggled to pull a large tub of water. When he saw Myde confused look, he smirked. "I said out of the tank, not out of the room. It took me weeks to get a chance to capture you. I'm not letting you go now that I've caught you." Myde glared at Even.

"You talk of me as if I'm an animal."

"You _are_ an animal."

"I _hate _you."

"Would you rather stay in the tank?" Even growled. Myde shook his head. Even sighed. He walked back over to the box (the same one in which he had used to torture Myde earlier) and pushed a red button. There was a dull humming noise, and then the lid of the tank began retracing onto itself. Myde immediately rose to the surface, attempting to throw himself over the side of the tank and into the tub. After a moment of failed attempts, he finally pushed himself over the rim and head first into the water. He let out a soft purr when he realized it was sea water, letting himself sink to the bottom… only to be yanked forcefully upward by the scruff of his neck. Myde gave a whine of pain, but blinked several times when he came eye to eye with a rather angry and rather _soaked_ looking Even. "This is for my convenience, not your pleasure. I need to run some tests, and I can't get to you in the tank." He glared a little more then placed Myde back in the water. Myde gulped when he noticed Even's attention turning to the drawer with the knives.

"I-is this going to hurt me?" He questioned fearfully.

"No." He said quietly and for a moment, Myde calmed… "_I'm_ going to hurt you."

Myde whimpered.

* * *

"_What?!_" Ienzo shrieked, his eyes filling with growing terror. "W-well, do you have any idea where he could be?" She shook her head.

"No! We thought he was with you!" Guilt swarmed in Ienzo's head.

"What can I do? Please, if there's _anything_ I can do…" Arleen sighed running a hand nervously through her slick blond hair.

"We need you to look around the shore down there." She pointed off in the distance. "There's an area over there that's blocked off. You can't get through there by swimming, but knowing Myde, he might have found a way." Ienzo nodded determinedly, and then took off running. Arleen smiled softly, shaking her head. They were _so _right for each other.

* * *

Myde sobbed, clutching his tail where the scales had been cut away, raw and bloodied flesh revealed. He rubbed the scales around the area gently, trying to comfort himself. It seemed as if Even had been taking bits and pieces of him for hours, when in reality it had only been a few minutes. He clipped off one of his nails, cut his hair, sliced away some skin on his right arm, drew enough blood to leave Myde feeling weak and drained, and other hurtful and unnerving things. The worst thing Even had done, though, was cut away the tops of Myde's ear fins. Touching them gently was like kissing; sweet and pleasurable. Hurting them, however, was like rape. Abusive rape.

"Hold still!" Even growled, uprooting another mint-green scale, causing Myde to let escape another pain-filled cry, pulling back his arm and splashing some of the salty water of the tub into Even's eyes. Even shrieked, batting at his eyes. After a moment, Even opened his now red eyes and glared at Myde. "Are all Mer-people as troublesome as you?" He hissed. Myde glared back lightly.

"Are all science geeks as _ugly_ as you?" Myde gave a startled yelp as Even's hand met with the side of his face. Myde's eyes teared up, but Even still looked livid.

"Respect you elders, boy! I won't have a…a…a _stupid fish_ talking to me that way!" Even stormed to the other side of the room, finding a microscope and promptly examining the scale under it.

"…Why are you even doing this, anyway?" Myde asked quietly, rubbing his injured cheek. Even sighed, frustrated.

"'Need to make sure you're healthy." Even muttered, not looking up from the scale. "You have to be healthy for the experiment."

"What are going to do with me?" What could be worse?

"You'll see."

* * *

"Any luck?" Arleen asked loudly as she saw Ienzo running back towards the dock. He was panting heavily; he was obviously not used to much exercise.

"Nothing." Cough. "No sigh of him." He slows down a bit is there anywhere else he could possibly-" _Crack!_ "-…be?" Ienzo paused mid-step then backed up and crotched down to see what he stepped on. He picked up the shards of what appeared to be glass, but when examined more closely, Ienzo's eyes narrowed. He cursed under his breath.

"I know where Myde is." He added suddenly. He stood up quickly, broken glasses lens in hand. Arleen's eyes widened slightly with hope, but she frowned at Ienzo's serious expression. "If I'm not back with Myde in forty-five minutes, assume I'm either dead or totally screwed over." Arleen nodded confusedly and Ienzo took off back towards base.

* * *

Ienzo logged the number code (411811) into the keypad and the door slid open. (If anyone can tell me what the number codes mean, they get another cookie.) Now to go about finding him… Ienzo walked quickly down the halls, and heard voices when he came upon the kitchen. He stuck his head in and his heart sunk when he saw Braig and Dilan staring back at him. He was hoping for some one _helpful_. Oh well.

"H-hey," he began cautiously, "Do either of you know where Even is?" Dilan stared at him with cold, lilac eyes, and then replied.

"I'd assume," He said lowly, "That Even has locked himself in the lab, like _always_." He seemed irritated by the question. After the reply was made, Ienzo blinked. _Duh_.

"Um, thanks." Dilan didn't reply and Braig just smiled. Does that guy think at _all_? ...Ienzo darted out of the room, around a corner, down some stairs, and down some long, cold hallways. Finally, on the last hallway, he heard voices.

"This is the last one, stupid fish! Now hold still!"

"Get away from me!" Ienzo's heart speed up when he heard his poor, sweet fishy's cry of fear. When the door came into view, Ienzo quickly punched in the lab code (3891212) and when he heard the click of the lock, he kicked the door open. His ice-blue eyes met shocked but happy cerulean and a pair of venomous chartreuse behind broken glasses.

"Ienzo!" Myde yelled to him frantically, "Please, help me!"

"Don't worry," Ienzo began, pushing past Even and kissing Myde's forehead. "I'll get you out of here."

"I doubt that." Even interrupted their reunion rudely, walking to stand in the doorway. "You're not going anywhere."

"Even," Ienzo turned to him, speaking to him in a hiss, "What in the name of Master Ansem possessed you to do this?!" Even shrugged, laughing quietly.

"Apparently, you aren't thinking about this very hard." Ienzo and Myde stiffened when Even picked up and knife off of one of the counters and began tapping it against his knuckles. "Some people would pay millions for mere evidence of Mer-creatures!" Ienzo growled at Even's revelation.

"What makes you think I'll let you get away with this?" Even smirked, picking up another knife and making his way towards Ienzo and Myde in a painfully slow and taunting fashion.

"Because," He giggled, "you won't be around to stop me." Ienzo looked around frantically, trying to find some way to protect himself and his fishy. On instinct, he picked up the first thing he saw (a vial full of an almost-clear aqua colored liquid), and threw it at Even. Even's eyes widened and he put up his arms to block his face. When the chemical in the vial made contact with one of Even's arms, he screamed and Ienzo watched in twisted fascination as the chemical began to freeze the arm, causing Even to drop one of the knives. Even fell to his knees clutching his frost-bitten arm.

After a moment of shock and confusion, Ienzo scooped Myde out of the tank and into his arms. Myde gave a startled sob and wrapped his arms around Ienzo's neck, clinging for dear life. Ienzo ran towards and threw the door and sped up when he heard Even scrambling up behind them. Where to go, though? After a moment's thought, Ienzo abandoned all common sense and turned in the direction of Xehanort's lab. He was almost there; surely he would be able to stop Even!

"Master Xehanort! Master Xehanort!" Ienzo called anxiously upon seeing the door to the other lab. Oddly enough, the door was open. Upon reaching the entrance, Ienzo rushed inside – "Master Xeha…" –to find the room was empty. That meant no help, and no time to find anyone else. Ienzo whipped around when he heard the door shut and lock behind them. Even grinned maliciously, but Ienzo and Myde could see the pain from his arm behind his eyes.

"Well," He said slowly, "isn't this ironic? You see, you've fled to exactly where I needed you to go." He gave a small snort of laughter. "Must be fate." Even's uninjured hand, which had previously been concealed behind his back, revealed itself. It held not a knife, but a gun. Ienzo's eyes widened. When (where?) had Even got a gun?! "You move an inch," Even muttered with sudden venom, "-and I kill you both."

"Ienzo," came a soft, scared voice, "I'm scared." Myde nuzzled into Ienzo's shoulder, whimpering fearfully. Ienzo ran his hand through the blonde's hair soothingly, glaring at Even. He had now worked his way past them, still aiming the gun at their heads. He seemed to be staring at a certain cabinet rather then them, though.

"…Do you remember the folder of information you gave me?" Even asked Ienzo suddenly. "You know. The one you _threw in my face_?" Ienzo nodded cautiously, remembering Even's shocked expression when he received a face-full of paper. Even nodded back in response. "Yes, I thought you would. Well, those documents contained some rather… _interesting_ information." While he was explaining this, he was attempting to locate the key to the apparently locked cabinet.

"It explained," he continued, "that even though heartless thrive on human hearts, they refuse to steal the hearts of animals." Ienzo tensed. He did not like where this was going. Even snickered. "Yes, interesting, isn't it? …when I found out about your Mer-lover, it made me curious; if the heartless feed on human hearts, but refuse the hearts of animals, what would they do with the heart of something only _half human_?" By this time, Even was grinning with maniacal glee in his eyes. Ienzo glared and tightened his hold on Myde possessively.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Ienzo hissed, but his eyes widened when he heard the click of a lock when Even found the right key.

"Oh, I would." Even reach in the cabinet and pulled out a cage. Terror filled Myde's and Ienzo's eyes; the cage contained almost a half a dozen heartless. "You see, I never leave a theory untested, Ienzo." He opened the cage... Ienzo almost laughed. The second the cage was open, the heartless attacked Even. Had Even really expected them to listen to him? In the chaos of the moment, Ienzo scrambled out the door with Myde and locked it before the heartless got bored with their dinner and decided to have fish and love-struck teen hearts for dessert. Ienzo knew then what he had to do. He ran up the hall, up the stairs, around the corner, past the kitchen, and finally out the door with Myde.

He had to get Myde away from Even. He had to give up his lover. For good.

* * *

After a moment of silence, a brunet head peaked from behind the kitchen doorway. There's a moment of confused staring, then Braig turned his head to his raven-hair companion.

"What the _hell_ was _that_?" He exclaimed confusedly. Dilan growled.

"It was nothing. Now get back in here." Dilan purred, grabbing Braig's wrist and pulling him back down to the floor, "I'm not done with you." (Does _anybody_ get this? XD)

* * *

Ienzo sat Myde gently down on the dock, keeping one arm wrapped securely around his waist. He examined his fishy closely, frowning deeply at the many cuts and bruises. When he caught sight of the cut away ear fins, his eyes teared up and he caught his lover's chin. He kissed him sweetly.

"God, Myde, what has that bastard done to you?" He took the remaining half of an ear fin in his mouth and messaged it gently between his lips. Myde melted in his arms, momentarily not feeling the pain. After a moment, Myde gently pushed Ienzo away from him, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Ienzo, what's going to happen now?" Ienzo stared back guiltily.

"W-well, Myde… I think I'd be best…if... you and your family…leave the area. …It's for the best." Myde frowned.

"…Oh. Well, when can we come back?" Ienzo twitched nervously.

"…Never." Myde's eyes widened.

"B-but Ienzo!-" _Splash!_

"Myde!" His sister shrieked, pulling him into the water and hugging him tightly. She almost immediately pulled back, glaring at him. "I hope you know you scared the _shit_ out of us." When the shock of his appearance caught up with her, her eyes widened. "What the crap _happened_ to you?!" Before Myde could reply, Ienzo interjected, looking Arleen seriously in the eyes.

"You guys need to get out of here." Arleen looked alarmed.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Myde will tell you later-"

"-I will?-"

"-but for now you and your family need to get as far away as possible."

"That would be wise, but at this point, it's useless." Ienzo turned in horror to see Even, or something that looked like Even, standing a few feet behind them. He had two of the small, bug-like heartless perched on his shoulders. Without turning back around, Ienzo called back to the two confused Mers.

"You have to go!"

"But Ienzo, what will you-…"

"Just GO!" With one last longing backward glance (Aida quote! XD) from cerulean eyes, the Mers were gone, leaving Ienzo alone with the dark-robed Even-thing. The thing then turned its head to both heartless in turn, and then spoke to them almost poetically.

"Picky heartless," Vexen began, "are the hearts of a wretch and a monster good enough for you, I wonder?" The heartless neither replied nor moved. Vexen sighed dramatically and pointed a thin, cold finger towards Ienzo. "…Kill the wretch." The heartless attacked.

The last the world ever heard of Ienzo was a scream.

* * *

**Amanda: Holy crap! Holy crap! I am FREAKING OUT over the completion of this! I swear, I have NEVER typed this fast before! ...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. I sorry if you were disappointed about the story ending on such a dull note, but now you know THE TRUTH! Losing their hearts was all EVEN'S fault! XD Please review, my loyal fans, and you might even get an epilogue! (Get it? Even? …Never mind.) Besides, my birthday is coming up, so think of reviews as birthday presents…to me! Remember, I love you all!! REVEIWERS AND READERS ROCK! **


	8. Epilouge

**Amanda: Writer's block is the devil's candy; It's sugary delicious, but oh so EVIL!!! The wait is over, though. Inspiration came up to me and hit me with a mallet, and that was that. Sad enough to say, though, no one got the number codes. They weren't very intricate; 411811 – DARK and 3891212 - CHILL. Yeah, kinda dumb but… anyways, here it is. Nothing special, hope you like it. p.s.: 10****th**** GRADE SUCKS!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: For the last time, I do NOT own these peeps. End of story. (Hehe. Pun.)

* * *

_**Epilogue: **__A Fishy Final_

_3rd Person POV_

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, but most importantly, Ienzo turned into Zexion. When number VI had awakened, he found it hard to remember what had happened up to two mouths prior to his attack. The other members (minus I and IV) had been worried sick about him, and he wished he knew why. Then again, he also wanted to know what he didn't remember and why Vexen looked so nervous…Oh. Yeah, that probably had something to do with it.

Still, he didn't question, feeling it best to not know, especially considering the amount of time he had to work with Vexen in the lab. Man, did he _hate_ that.

_Ienzo's POV_

Time drove on like…like… like something that's driving really slowly. It was endless time spent on reading and having to tolerate working with Vexen. It all seemed too ordinary (or un-ordinary, as the case may be). Still, over the few weeks following the loss of my heart, I started to feel increasingly… empty. this wasn't surprising; I wasn't supposed to have any emotions. Even so, it felt as if something was missing.

Something that wasn't my heart.

Of course, that's when IX showed up.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

It was an ordinary day (or as ordinary a day it could be for a nobody). The sun wasn't shining. There were no birds in The World That Never Was, so no birds were singing. There was just complete and utter silence. Nothing. Well, nothing until Xigbar was seen (and heard) running through the halls that never were, jumping up and down screaming "Newbie! Newbie! We have fresh blood!" Zexion sighed, putting down his book.

Every time a new member joined, they all had to introduce themselves and someone had to show the new guy around. (Or girl, but there had yet to be a female member, and he doubted there would be.) Zexion got up and slipped on his robe, pushing the stubborn set of bangs from his not-eye. They immediately fell back into place. Zexion shook his head, irritated. It was probably for the best that the others didn't see the deformed condition of his eye. He blinked. Now that he thought about it, he was glad that Xig had been too excited to notice him wearing something other than his robes. He could have gotten in trouble for that.

Downtrodden and distressed at the sudden interruption, Zexion filed out, staring at the ground. He was almost knocked down when Xigbar ran through the hall again, sporting a gun and laughing in a crazy manner. When he reached his destination, he blinked, not expecting the sight before him. The other members were taking turned catching a tall blonde boy as he stumbled around the room, giggling insanely. In all the giggling, only one word escaped him

"Hehe. Legs."

* * *

_Ienzo's POV_

In a mere three days, Demyx had become apart of the metaphorical 'family'. That was impressive; _I_ didn't even feel fully excepted, and I had been part of the organization since _before_ the beginning. He was happy and a bit of a pacifist, which made him unlike any other member. It was hard not to notice him. I just happened to notice him more than the others.

Strangely enough, since the arrival of Number IX, Vexen seemed to be getting increasingly… jumpy. For example:

3 days ago – In the lab

"Vexen, could you pass me the test-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"-…tube?!"

-And things like that kept happening, and with no apparent reason…Which brings up today. Research is not going well because Vexen keeps making mistakes in his nervousness. Xemnas won't be happy with our lack of progress. I trudge slowly to my room, head hanging. The last thing I need is more crud from Mansex (A/N: snickersnicker). I enter the room, grabbing a book and my mp3 player (yes, we DO have those here in the castle that never was) and dropping down into my chair. I got comfortable and began to read, using the music to block out all else. I was soon immersed in my book, so immersed that the room seemed to fade.

So immersed, that I didn't see him come in.

I think he stood over me for about a minute before I noticed him. I jumped, dropping my book and moving to push pause on the player, fumbling with the buttons. I straightened myself, attempting to gain back some dignity.

"Nine! Wha-what are you doing here?" He stared at me blankly, tilting his blond head to the side. He didn't say anything, but he gave a small smile. "…Nine?"

"So you really don't remember me." I blinked. What? "That's ok. It took me a bit to remember too. I think Vexen slipped us something, but mine's worn off." Double blink. _What?_ "I waited a while to see if you would remember me, but you didn't. I'm not mad though; it's not your fault. …Stupid Vexen."

"Nine, what on not-earth are you talking about?!" He shrugged.

"You. Me. Us. You don't remember us." I sunk into my chair as he leaned forward. "Don't worry though. I think I can jog your memory." he then pressed forward, and he kissed me hard.

_Naught help me._

BAMM! An explosion in my head, a flood of memories. A flash of scales, a sneer, the sound of pounding on a door, a grin, a small shock, the beeping of keys, a glare, running, so much running, terror, and pretty, terrified cerulean eyes-

We broke apart.

"_Myde_." I pulled my pretty little lover to me, kissing his neck. He purred.

"Yaaaayy, it worked…" He hummed, curving his neck and giving me more room to work with. I bit, and he gave a sweet little moan.

"Gods, I thought I'd never see you again." I buried my nose in the crook of his neck. A thought struck me. "_ Vexen_." I hissed, trying to get up, but he pushed me back down.

"No, stay. I want to cuddle." He whined, giving me a small lick. I shivered.

"But fishy, I want to go kill Vexen." He shook his head, pinning me efficiently.

"No, Vexen can wait. He'll get his, don't worry." He nuzzled me for a moment, then leaned back, giving me a small smirk. "You know…" He half lidded his eyes. "Legs aren't the _only_ thing I gained when I lost my fin." He winked, crawling off me and moving to lie on my bed, looking back at me with fake innocence. "Break me in?"

Oh _naught, gods_, and other such deities.

I hesitantly moved to position myself on all fours above him, a blush on my face. I stared down at the desire on his face, and all I saw was cerulean.

**The End(really!)

* * *

**

**Amanda: OMG OMG OMG omg omg omg omg omgomgomgomgomg!**

**I just finished a story!**

**That's never happened before!**

**Thank you, all of my dedicated reviewers, for you have been my only motivation! I love you! Please review this chapter, I need your input. You keep me alive! **

**So anyways, this had a little lime in it, so yay. Be merry, dear friends.**

**Thank you all, and good night!…erm, evening!**


	9. NEWS

**NEWS**: Amanda Here. For those of you who don't know, the _**sequel**_ to fishy is up. Just wanted to let you guys know. It's called '**Cerulean**'…please, I _really_ need feedback. I don't know how I'm doing or what could be improved…

Or if it sucks…

The reviews I currently have are appreciated, but it's kind of depressing… I suppose I've come to expect **too much**. Love you guys, and the readers of **C**.

**Ignore this. I'm selfish and rude.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**Bye.**


End file.
